Navidad canina
by Daena Blackfyre
Summary: Las épocas de fiestas llegaron y todos queremos Spideypool de regalo. Un pequeño cuento de un perro abandonado que en Navidad Spiderman lo tendrá a su lado. Espero que esta historia en rima les guste y que demasiado no les asuste. Spiderman/Deadpool.


No he estado muy activa este año y tampoco escribí mucho en realidad. Esta historia es pequeña. Surgió porque quería escribir un cuento de Navidad y lo hice en Julio, pero esperé hasta ahora para subirlo. Estudié poesía, pero nunca me gustó escribirla. Conozco de versos y métrica, pero no me puse a contar. Esto es versión libre y la rima a veces se me escapa. El Deadpool perro es de Tierra-103173 por si les interesa saber.

Agradezco a Annie de Odair por su apoyo incondicional, portadas, amor y todo.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel Comics.

* * *

En _una fría noche de invierno_

 _fue donde comenzó este cuento._

 _Un can deforme a la luna aulló_

 _pero nadie a él se acercó._

 _Unos niños cerca de él pasaron_

 _"¡Mañana es Navidad!" emocionados gritaron._

 _Al perro feo eso poco le importaba_

 _pues de hambre su barriga lloraba._

 _En la basura nada bueno encontró_

 _y se dijo a sí mismo_

 _"Nada puede ser peor" y del cielo nieve cayó._

 _El cachorro maldijo su suerte_

 _pero ni la muerte lo oyó._

 _Científicos experimentos con él realizaron_

 _provocando que luciera como un gusano._

 _Un factor curativo el experimento le otorgó_

 _y el perro muy amable la cabeza de los científicos arrancó._

 _Por un circo fue adoptado y un traje rojo le regalaron_

 _para no ver su asquerosa piel que los malos le deformaron._

 _Pero el circo quebró y sin mucho esfuerzo lo abandonó_

 _y de consuelo sólo el traje bicolor le quedó._

 _Ahora vagaba solo por las calles de New York_

 _buscando un lugar para dormir mejor._

 _Su nariz muerta vibró ante un olor singular_

 _"¡Tacos!" reconoció sin dudar._

 _El cachorro corrió y en lo alto de un edificio lo vio._

 _En una escalera de incendios, sus tacos se balanceaban_

 _en la mano de una araña azul y colorada._

 _El perro ladró para llamar su atención_

 _y la araña ladeó la cabeza sin comprender quién lo llamó._

 _"¿Qué pasa amigo?" preguntó luego de bajar de un salto_

 _y el animal retrocedió con miedo en el acto._

 _El muchacho vestido de araña sacó un taco de su bolsa_

 _y al perro se le hizo agua la boca._

 _La comida apenas duró entre su hocico_

 _y el chico rió frente a él agachándose chiquito._

 _"¿Y tus dueños?" la araña indagó_

 _pero el perro sólo la cabeza bajó._

 _El joven enmascarado pareció sentir pena y lo pensó_

 _"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" la araña le ofreció._

 _El perro temió estar soñando_

 _pero se echó encima de la araña sin dudarlo._

 _"¿Qué es eso, Peter?" En la casa, la tía de la araña gritó_

 _"Un perro, estaba solo y me dio pena" el chico contestó._

 _"¡Tiene sarna!" dijo ella señalando_

 _"Sólo está lastimado" siguieron peleando._

 _El perro se quedó_

 _y el chico Wade lo nombró._

 _Cuando su factor curativo descubrió_

 _Peter dijo "¿Wolverine te parió?"_

 _Wade gruñó ante eso_

 _y Peter rió muy honesto._

 _A patrullar siempre lo acompañó_

 _y mordió a cada villano que Spiderman enfrentó._

 _Un gran equipo formaron_

 _que ni Thanos habría derrotado._

 _Un año después, era Navidad otra vez._

 _Peter abrazó muy feliz a Wade y dijo_

 _"Oh, Wade, ojalá fueras humano_

 _así podrías cogerme por el ano"._

 _Y en ese instante,_

 _como si un hada o Dr. Strange lo estuviera tocando_

 _Peter no supo qué estaba pasando_

 _pero su amado perro brilló_

 _y en Ryan Reynolds se transformó._

 _Muy felices vivieron desde entonces_

 _con mucho sexo en exteriores._

 _Y colorín colorado,_

 _este cuento..._

—¡Wade, deja de escribir porno en Internet y ven a dormir!

Aquel grito, que provenía de la habitación, interrumpió el insistente tecleo en su computadora. Tuvo que cerrarla e ir a la cama junto con Peter, quien estaba despierto y suponía que enojado.

—Juro que estaba…

—Cállate —Peter lo interrumpió y le dio la espalda. Entonces Wade decidió meterse en la cama para abrazarlo y el chico no lo rechazó—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de escribir esas cosas?

—Pero Spidey, ¡piensa en los fans!

—Mañana seguimos discutiendo —sentenció Peter acomodándose más contra la almohada y los brazos de Wade.

Por más que se quejara, no podía detener al genio creativo ni a los fans y Peter lo sabía muy bien, sólo quería dormir abrazado, esa noche hacía demasiado frío. Wade aceptó las condiciones de Peter, pero luego volvería a terminar su cuento cuando éste no lo viera.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan felices fiestas y ya nos veremos el año que viene con más locuras.

Saludos!


End file.
